Reflections On The Past
by die Konigin der Nacht
Summary: Hungary is reflecting on her life from the moment she met Gilbert Weillschmidt one cold December afternoon.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Authors note:**

Hey everyone! :D I'm this is my first fanfic, so I'd greatly appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE critisism~!

I personally prefer short chapters, so I tend to write that way. I have a short attention span (Ya, I'm not even goin' to deny it xD) So I'd rather read 50 short chapters than 1 long one xD Anyway, the moral of the story here is, my chapter's'll be short... very short... but I have lots of 'em :D Ya, I guess I kinda let that out of the bag there xD This is a multi-chapter story, and I'm currently working on chapters 6 and 7. (I like to work ahead) Also, I may take a while to get new chapters up (Maybe a week, or less. Depends what's going on in my life xD)

**~I'd really like to thank my editor who got me writting in the first place. You're freakin' amazing! I luff you~!!! **

Anyway, this is my interpretation of a Prussia x Hungary relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it. I tried to stick to the main points though, so I hope there aren't too many complaints =_=;;

Anyway, this first chapter is actually more of an intro xD And you may have noticed, I have the months the story takes place and the age of Hungary as the 'titles' It helps me keep track of what's going on, so I don't end up writting weird O.o I skip years here and there, so if you're like "Omg, where'd Age 12 go?!" Dun worry, I just didn't write it xDD

Anyway, I think this pretty much sums up what I wanna say for now. Please feel free to review~!! :D

* * *

Early December. Age 9

I remember the day we met. I was nine years old. It was early December on a very cold day. I was in a hilly glen surrounded by forest; about a quarter mile from the country-cabin I called home. I was playing outside in the snow building a snowman with a head that was far too small for its body. I remember that day. There was a sound coming from the woods. All the birds were frightened, and the rabbits that were playing in the snow, as I was, quickly turned up their heads, and scurried away. I stood my ground; my feet shaking. _Is it a bear? Coming to eat me like mama and papa used to say?_ I stood there, waiting to see what had frightened my long-eared playmates away. A little boy appeared from behind a large, leafless tree, slightly to my right. He had hair as white as the snow, and eyes that glowed ruby-red. He looked startled when I saw him, and fell backwards into the snow, still staring at me. Although I was happy it wasn't a bear, I was still felt a bit uneasy after learning a strange, but handsome, young boy had been watching me. He looked to be about my age, so I smiled and called to him.

"Would you like to come play with me?"

He turned his face away and ran in the opposite direction. I was a little disappointed, and angry, seeing as he wouldn't be taking the place of my rabbit-friends he had scared away. I continued to play in the cold, wet snow alone that day; my rabbit-friends never returning. _What a rude little boy._

Little did I know that this boy would play a bigger role in my life than I could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2 Violence With Frying Pans

Hey everyone~! :D I'm back with Ch. 1! (Told you they were short =_=;;) Lol.

Thanks for coming back to read the actual begining of the story xD I must admit, things don't get very interesting until a little later, so if you stick around, I promise you'll enjoy it more :O My actually chapters are a bit longer than the intro, which is good, right? :D

Please feel free to review~!! ^_^

**~Another HUGE FREAKIN' THANKS to my editor~! I feel bad for making you have to go over all my mistakes (I make a lot, huh? xD) This couldn't be possible without you **

* * *

**Late March. Age 10**

I woke up one morning, in late March, the sun shining bright on my face through my bedroom window. My home wasn't large or elegant, by any means. It was composed of a joint

kitchen, dining room, and den, with a door leading outside on the south wall. My bedroom and the bathroom were separated by a wall and a set of doors to the right. Living alone, I didn't

much care for interior design; the walls were made of crude logs with small squares cut out for the window-panes. I had furnished it simply, with a wood stove and cabinets in the corner,

a small dining table and a set of wooden chairs in the center of the room, and a large bookshelf between them, leaning against the north wall. I also had a small, wood fireplace that I

only used when it was very cold, outside. I didn't care to use it much. Nor did I care much for curtains on the windows. I loved seeing the early morning sun. I pulled my patch-work quilt

back, and got out of bed. The wooden planks that were my floorboards felt warmer on my feet than usual; spring was nearly here. I had a quick breakfast, put on a light cloak, and went

outside into the hilly glen beyond the forest. I played there often. Why? I wasn't really sure. Perhaps it was the serene silence, or the smell of the trees and wildflowers. Or, perhaps I

was waiting for someone; a handsome boy with snow white hair and ruby eyes. I had gone into the glen as much as I could after that December morning, but I had never seen him since.

I began to think maybe he had been a figment of my imagination; someone I had made up to keep me company. Whatever my reasons were for going back day after day, I still loved

playing there.

As I walked through the forest, I could feel the snow melting under each of my footsteps. I began to run and slipped in the snow, falling into a puddle. It was so cold, and I began to cry.

My legs froze, submerged in the slush, and they began to hurt.

That's when I saw him again. My handsome boy held out his hand to me but was looking away, his face a bright red that nearly matched his eyes. I stopped crying, wiped my tears,

looked up at him, and took his outstretched hand. The snow must have been particularly slippery, because upon helping me up, he lost his footing and fell down with me. He knelt on top

of me, looking at my face, his cheeks much darker than his eyes now. _I_ was lost in thought. He was so gorgeous with his startled face and rosy cheeks. I wanted to touch that face that

looked so soft and kind. He stayed there a while, looking at me too. Then I realized my legs were still hurting with the cold.

"… I'm cold," I managed to say.

He quickly and awkwardly got off me, and helped me up again, being much more careful not to slip this time. With my hand in his, and as I began to cry from the cold again, we walked out

of the forest and back towards my house. I didn't question how he knew which way to go. All I knew then was that my legs felt heavy and cold, while my heart felt light and warm.

We walked together very slowly. I think he was probably just as cold as I was. He seemed very strong and kind. We didn't speak a word to each other as we walked through the forest

and up to my front door, until I asked, "Would you like to come inside? I can make you some tea, if you'd like."

Reluctantly, he nodded his head, and proceeded into my cottage very carefully. _Really? There's nothing to be afraid of here. _We sat together, in silence, drinking hot tea by the fireplace until

we were both thawed.

"What's your name?" I asked, inquisitively.

He had his head down, like he didn't want me to look at his face when he replied, "Gilbert. Gilbert Weillschmidt, from Prussia."

"Gilbert," I repeated. _What a lovely name._

"So, you live here all alone?" He asked after some time, looking around.

"… Yes. I do."

"Kindda ugly."

I was shocked. Did he just call _me_ ugly? Or was it my home that he didn't like? Either way, I felt no regret when I picked up the frying pan and hit him in the face, knocking him off his

chair and onto the floor.

"What'd you do that for?!" He yelled.

My eyes were blazing with rage. _And here I thought you were so kind, and pleasant!_ He must have sensed my anger, because not a moment later, he picked himself up and ran for the door.

As he ran away, he called back, "You hit like a girl!"

_How rude!_


	3. Chapter 3 Ferocious Slug Poking

**Mid-April. Age 10**

It had almost been a month since I had seen Gilbert, again, and to be quite honest, I was still angry. I was also surprised with myself for having the courage to _hit_ him. I joked around

with myself for the rest of the morning: _If I'm to ever go to war again, I __shall__ outfit the entire army with frying pans! _

Later that afternoon, I went out into the garden to poke the slugs, I found there, with sticks. I was quite the tomboy in my youth; refusing to wear dresses, or grow my hair too long. I

found these girlish pleasures to be a nuisance in the country. All I wanted to do was play. And so I did.

As I sat in the mud, observing the slugs, I noticed a boy with snow-white hair walking over the crag of the hillside. Still feeling a little bitter, I ignored him as he came and sat down beside

me.

"What're you doin'?"

I ignored him, poking the slugs with a bit more ferocity. He picked up a stick, and poked the slugs with me. We sat in silence, torturing the little slugs that had been devouring my

cabbages. That's when I got an idea for a game... While Gilbert wasn't looking, I picked up a handful of wet mud, and threw it at him. We laughed, and he threw a ball of mud right back

at me, hitting me square in the face. He laughed hysterically, got up, and ran from me, sensing that he would face the same muddy demise. We ran around, playing together, all day.

When the sun began to set, and the sky had turned a red and purple hue, we sat together under the apple tree. Quite tired from my activious day, I noticed myself begin to fall asleep. As

I slept, Gilbert looked at me with curious eyes. He looked at my face, my muddy hands, and my dirty boots. Then, he too fell asleep. We slept there all night, until the sun began to rise

the next morning... When we awoke, Gilbert looked around, appearing disoriented. When he came to his senses, he laughed and said, "You look like a girl when you sleep."

I then took an apple from the ground and threw it at his head, knocking him backwards onto his back. "I do not!" I protested, and marched off.

The boy continued to sit there for a few minutes, just laughing at me. After his laughing fit, he took the apple I threw at him, rubbed it on his shirt-sleeve, and ate it.

I went inside the house, and when I came out an hour later he was gone.

* * *

Hey, you came back for Ch. 2?! :O Thank you~! I really hope you like the story so far ^_^ Not gonna lie, I'm not the best writter (obviously) but I'm having a lot of fun~! :D

Anyway, same dealio, review, comment, you get the picture xD

**To mah editor, THANK YOU~! -hug-**


	4. Chapter 4 Things Learned

**Late-July. Age 14**

Gilbert would come and play with me, more often, after that day. In the summers, we would explore the woods together, and build snowmen in the winters. We would jump through

puddles in the spring, and piles of leaves in the autumn. One day, in late July, we were playing by the pond, throwing rocks into the water, when I slipped in the mud and fell in. We

laughed, and I picked myself up, but not before Gilbert saw the small breasts that made up my chest. He leaned forward, with curiosity, and grabbed them. Needless to say, I was not

very impressed. My face grew red and I pushed him, with all my might, into the pond.

"You're a girl?!" He shouted at me.

"Of course I am! You pervert!" I yelled back.

"But … You act like a boy!" He protested, in his defence. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think I needed to! I thought it was pretty obvious, stupid!"

Gilbert's face grew red. He picked himself up and kicked water in my face. "I'm not stupid! And just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean I'm gonna act nicer to you now!"

It's funny. Looking back, he _did_ start acting more kind to me after that incident. Perhaps he felt it was his job as the man to look after the lady. I didn't like it. I wanted things to be the

same; when we could go off into the forest together, and play in the dirt like we used to. Gilbert often asked me why I dressed and acted like a boy. I would only reply that life was more

fun that way. Why should I have to act like a proper lady? I wanted to have fun too. It's not like I was ever trying to _hide_ the fact I was a girl; acting like a boy was just more natural then,

I guess. After that day, things changed. Whether they were for the better, well, I'll let you decide.

* * *

Ok, wow... it's not until I finish publishing my chapters that I realize how short they really are xD

I type 'em up on Word, and they're usually like... a page and a half, sometimes two pages long. Serious! O_o I've been trying to get a little more descriptive with the later chapters (Ya xD I have like.... chapter 7 written and edited, but I'm just too lazy to publish xD -Dun hit me! T_T - Lol

**Anyway, again, another _HUGE_ thanks to my editor. You've really helped me out, and keep supporting my (kinda super lame at times) fanfic :3**

I'll keep posting whether you continue reading or not, but it'd sure be a heck of a lot better if I wasn't doing it soully for personal entertainment.

And thanks to you for reading~!! :3


	5. Chapter 5 Growing Up Makes You Cynical

**Late-December. Age 16**

Shortly after my sixteenth birthday, Gilbert and I began to see each other in a more intimate way. I had grown into a fine young woman, and, contradictory to my beliefs as a child, I tried

my best to act the part. Gilbert had grown a lot in those few years, as well. He had lost some of his childish charm, and developed a more masculine jaw-line and stronger arms. He also

became more cynical... During this time, he was at war with my neighbour Austria, and things weren't looking well for either side. He would talk about how much he hated Austria, and all

the things he would do if he won the war. He spoke of Austria with a deep and unfailing odium. He also looked upon me as not a friend, but a woman now. Too often, he would make

crude remarks and tell me dirty jokes. I found myself having to invest in quite a few new frying pans during that time... Then one day, he asked me, "Elizaveta, what do you think of me?"

I was taken aback. It seemed sudden of him to ask me such a personal question. I didn't _know_ what I thought of him. I didn't know what to think of us. It was dark with night, and we sat

inside by the fireplace, a cozy fire burning in its heath. We turned our gazes towards each other. He, with curious and impatient eyes and I, with surprised and frightened ones. I leaned

forward in my chair, grasping my cup of hot tea with both hands.

"I care for you very much. You're my best friend, Gil."

"You know that's not what I'm asking."

I looked down and away from him. I knew what he was asking, but I didn't want to say anything. I was afraid… No. I was _terrified_ to tell him. I didn't want to get hurt. I felt like if I uttered

those three little words, and was rejected, I wouldn't be able to go on. I thought I'd break. I couldn't imagine being without him, even though we hadn't spent much time together

recently, because of the war. I looked back at him, straight into his eyes, and said, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

He looked at me with surprise and bewilderment. Then, he started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" I inquired, a little angrily.

"Your face, when you said that. Positively hilarious!" He jested, making a funny face, pretending to mimic what mine had supposedly looked like.

I looked for a frying pan, but found none. _Damn. _"That's not funny! Why do you always do that; make fun of me when I'm trying to be serious!?"

"Because Eli... You're a woman, and I'm a man. I can do what I like. For instance," he began, getting off his chair, and walking towards me. "If I wanted to," he leaned his face close to

mine, "I could kiss you now... If I liked."

"You're delusional," I said, fixing my gaze into his beautiful ruby eyes, "You wouldn't." _I know you would. _"You're too much of a coward." _You'd do it without a second thought. _"You don't feel

that way about me." _Do you?_ "You're just trying to intimidate me." _And it's working._ "So …" _Will you? _

I could feel his breath on my face. It was very warm, and smelled sweet. He stroked my hair. Keeping a lock in his hand, he raised it to his lips, and kissed it gently. "Am I delusional?" he

asked with his crooked smile and mischievous eyes.

_No. You're not._

I loved him so dearly. Although the signals he gave me over the next two years were mixed, I felt sure he thought fondly of me too. I was happy with things that way.

* * *

Wow, chapter 4 already, huh? xD Thanks for coming back and reading!

New chapters are being edited like.... right now :O So look forward to it! :D

Please feel free to review! I love to read what people think of my writing!

**~Can't publish a chapter without thanking my editor. I LUFF YOU! :3**


	6. Chapter 6 First There's War

**May. Age 18**

The war between Prussia and Austria finally came to an end. Austria was left broken and weak. How I pitied him. Gilbert was not merciful by any means, particularly when it came to

a fight. I was awoken one grey morning to a knock at my door. I quickly pulled on my boots, from beside my bed, and ran to the door.

"You're early!" I chimed cheerfully.

I opened the door, to find someone I did not expect. It was Austria.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude on you so early in the morning."

"No, not at all. Please, come inside," I offered. My voice sunk, and became serious and solemn.

Austria was probably one of the most handsome men I had ever laid my eyes upon. He was tall and thin with wispy brown hairand oval glasses. But what struck me most about my early

morning visitor, were his eyes. They were the deepest and warmest sapphire-blue I had ever seen. I sat him at my table, and offered him some orange juice.

"I apologize for visiting so earlyMiss Elizaveta, but I have some very serious issues I need to bring to your attention," Austria said, in a tone that mimicked a calm sort of graveness.

I sat myself down, harder than I had meant to, on the chair across from him, and listened intently.

"I'm sure this won't come as much of a surprise to you, but I've come to ask for your hand in marriage…"

In that moment, I stopped listening to what he was saying. _Not come as a surprise?!_ What was going on? Since when had this been decided?

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. "But I have no knowledge of this arrangement."

"Oh?" The man seemed taken aback. "I sent word a few weeks ago, after the war between Prussia and I had concluded."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Austria…"

"Roderich Edelstein."

"Mr. Edelstein. I'm sorry, but I received no word, and I most certainly don't agree to this. This is absurd."

"Understandable I suppose, but I really must insist …"

I stood up and knocked my chair backwards, hearing it land on the wooden floor with a loud thud. _Marry?!_ At such a young age, I couldn't imagine devoting myself to a man for the rest of

my life; not when I was in love with a certain Prussian with a mischievous smile.

"Are you serious? I'm sorry, but I have no intention of marrying _anyone!_" I said in a panic.

"How odd. I was sure you knew," Roderich replied in near wonder.

"I can assure you, I most certainly did not," I responded firmly; resolute.

There was a long pause. Roderich heaved a heavy sigh, and looked a little disappointed and annoyed.

"Very well. I will just have to win you over, and _make_ you agree to marry me. I will

be back in a few days, MissElizaveta." He rose from his seat, and I followed suit. I walked him to the door and opened it.

"You can be sure I will return in a few days time, Miss. Elizaveta. Despite our awkward first meeting, I think things went very well. We shall be married before your next birthday. You can

be sure of that."

I watched as he walked through my door and down the hillside. That was when I noticed Gilbert leaning against the side of the house.

"What the fuck was _he_ doing here?" he said in a malcontent voice.

"It was nothing," I replied, attempting to turn around. I wasn't in the mood for talking about what had just happened. Especially not to Gilbert...

"You're lying," Gilbert retorted as he advanced on me. He proceeded to grab my shoulders, and angrily looked into my eyes. "What'd he say to you!? Tell me! I swear, if…"

"Gil, you're hurting me."

He released his grip, paused, and took a deep breath.

"If you say it was nothing, it was nothing. I'm sorry." He looked a little embarrassed, and he ran his hand through his hair.

That was the first lie I had ever told him. I felt such a pang of guilt, later that night, that I barely slept at all. I never meant to keep anything from him. I felt so horrible. If I only knew that

that would be the first, in a vicious series of lies, I'd have to tell both him and Roderich Edelstein in the years to come.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated~!! I totally forgot I had this chapter editted already.... xD**

Anyway, welcome back, and thanks for reading! :D I'm glad you enjoy reading it hopefully as much as I enjoy writting it :3

Anyway, my chapters from here on out will be at least 700 words (w00t~!) Lol, so I hope you like _not having to change chapters so quickly_

I've been really **busy with school**, and I have **finals coming up** in the begining of December, so I probably won't get to **update or write anything until around Christmas** (Sorry!)

~~~ **Can't publish a chapter without thanking my editor! :D (PS, you still need to get ch. 8-12 back to me :P)**

Thank you everyone for reading!! I hope you liked this chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7 Jealousy

**Mid-May. Age 18**

It had only been a week before Roderich Edelstein returned to my home in the country, just as he said he would. Despite what I may have thought of him, he was still a strikingly

handsome man; I could not deny that.

It was early afternoon, and I was sitting under the apple treereading a book. I loved to see the bits of sunlight strain through the tree leaves, and land on my book as I read. There was

a cool breeze that came over the hillside with Roderich, blowing my hair into my face.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elizaveta," he said with a cheerful smile. He knelt down on one knee and helped me remove the tresses from my face. He was such a sweet and genuine man. He

never asked for anything, and always gave so much. He was a man I could have fallen in love with, if I had never met Gilbert all those years ago.

"What are you reading?" He asked, as he sat down beside me, where Gilbert usually was.

"It's a book on astronomy," I replied.

Roderich laughed jovially. "Is such a subject common for women of Hungary?"

"No. But it is common for me," I retorted angrily. I did not appreciate him being there. I wanted him to leave. I knew he was only trying to make small-talk, but I felt like talking to no one

but Gilbert at the moment.

"You are a very interesting woman. Tell me, what else do you like to read about?"

The way he asked seemed so innocentand genuine. He had such a soothing voice.

"Nothing much, really. I enjoy astronomy, cooking, animals, music…"

The man's face lit up. "We have something in common then! I'm a musician myself!" He seemed so overjoyed at the trivial mention, that I couldn't help myself from smiling at him. "Tell me.

What kind of music do you enjoy? Violin? Or piano perhaps?" He pressed with that same enthusiasm. He reminded me of Gilbert back when he was still a child. His face would light up in

the same way as when we used to spend the day together. Roderich and I spent all afternoon sitting under the tree, talking and laughing with each other. Conversation seemed very

natural between us, once I had given him the chance. Later, I read to him from a book of Hungarian poems and ballads, which he seemed to enjoy. He listened intently before slowly

drifting off to sleep, resting his head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a few hours. He looked so relaxed in his sleep; it made me smile, and I couldn't bring myself to wake him.

The wind died as Gilbert appeared from over the hilltop, sword unsheathed.

I quickly nudged Roderich awake just in time for him to see Gilbert, sword in hand. He quickly sat up, adjusted the glasses on his face, and stood up.

Never would I forget how pained the expression on Gilbert's face was. I could feel tears wanting to roll down my cheeks, but I dammed them, and didn't move.

"Gilbert Weillschmidt. It's been a while," Roderich said, his voice still muffled with sleep, yet commanding enough that it made me listen intently.

"Not long enough, I'd say."

I could sense the hostility. The thick scent of hatred defused into the air around us. The two men stood only a few yards from each other. Gilbert's eyes glowed a deep, blood-red; a

shade I had never witnessed on him before. Gilbert rose his sword. "I swore that the next time I saw you, I'd kill you."

"Indeed, you did," was all Roderich had to say.

Gilbert looked at me angrily, then back to Roderich. "What are you doing here." It wasn't a question. It was a harsh statement. A blatant demand.

I couldn't see Roderich's expression, but I was sure he was petrified.

I was afraid there would be a fight, so I stood up and intervened, grasping Roderich's arm, pulling him back towards me. "Gil, nothing's going on. Please, don't hurt him…"

"Stay out of this. This is a fight between men," Gilbert snapped.

Why did he always have to say things like that? Just because I was a woman, it meant I couldn't try to resolve the situation? It made me so mad! I picked up the frying pan Gilbert was all

too familiar with, and hit him square in the face, making him drop his sword and fall onto his back.

Roderich looked at me with surprise and what I believed was sheer terror. I didn't think he believed I just did that.

I stormed off towards the house and Roderich followed. We left Gilbert laying on the lush green grass in a daze. After several moments of awkward silence, Roderich spoke in an

exasperated tone. "He sounded like a jealous lover."

A jealous lover? Gilbert had never told me he loved me. He'd done things that made me _think_ he did, but I could never be too sure. I'm sure if he really _did _love me, I had just broken his

heart.

* * *

Wow, Chatper 7 **already**?! TTnTT I feel a little proud

**Thanks** again for coming back and reading! :D It makes me very happy ^_^

So, I hope you're liking the story _so far_~! :D I'm trying to make it reflect the feelings of Elizaveta in the **most realistic way I can** think of =_=;;

~It wouldn't be right **_not_** to thank my editor. Thanks for _everyhting_! :D (And _please_ try to hurry with Ch. 8!! :3)


	8. Chapter 8 A Promise Made

**Mid-June. Age 18**

Gilbert stopped coming to see me after that incident a short month ago. Short? No, it felt much longer than that. I missed him so much, it hurt. I began to spend more time with Roderich

after Gilbert left. We grew very close and I became quite fond of him. But my heart was still in Prussia where it only hurt the person I loved most. Roderich worked very hard to keep my

attention. I think he knew I was upset about Gilbert, but I doubt he knew to what extent. The two of us often went for walks together and would talk about all sorts of things. I asked him

once why he and Gilbert didn't get along.

"He's tyrannical, cynical, authoritarian, and bloodthirsty."

"Bloodthirsty?" I asked in jest.

He laughed a bit with me and continued, "He thinks he's so damn awesome. He says so himself '_I'm so awesome'_. I simply hate him, that's all."

"But Roderich, that doesn't answer my question" I pressed on.

We walked towards the forest; the forest I had not gone into since Gilbert found out I was a girl only a few short years ago.

"You're a very curious woman, aren't you," he said with his same cheerful and calming smile. I loved that smile; it was so sincere and kind. It made you feel warm and safe. However, it

wasn't the smile I longed for. I missed the crooked and mischievous smile of a certain someone from Prussia. _Prussia._

"Elizaveta." He said my name so sweetly as he went on one knee, "Please, will you marry me?"

I thought about it for far too long than I should have. _If I don't marry him, I might very well spend the rest of my life alone. I don't love him, but maybe in time, I will? _I started to cry. Roderich

stood back up, and hugged me tenderly. He was always so selfless and considerate.

A cool wind blew from the North. The shadows of the trees began to grow long and precarious. I felt like it would swallow me up and leave me for dead. Did it want me to forget about

Gilbert? Was it telling me to move on? Roderich was so different from him. He truly cared for me and I knew that if we got married, he would love me until the day we died. He would never

leave me. _Could I love him? Could I leave him?_ The thought of hurting someone else so dear to me was unbearable. If I agreed to this, there was no looking back. Gilbert and all the happy

memories that went with him would have to be erased. Could I do that for Roderich? Could I erase those memories filled with love for a man who loved me perhaps more that Gilbert ever

had? I figured the only way I would pay him back for loving me was to say,

"Yes"

The dates were set. I was to me married before my nineteenth birthday in Vienna to a man I did not love.

* * *

Hey again~! :D Long time no see everyone!

I'm sorry it took so long to post the next chapter D: My editor got a little lazy :P Actually, we both just got busy, so it's my fault too =_=;;

**My editor's really busy and doesn't really have time to edit anymore**, so **I'll be doing them from now on**, so I'm sorry if the editing and grammar and such is horrible D:

Well, now that I've finally started writting a little bit again, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.

I have most of the next one done already, so I _promise_, it won't take as long to post as this one did. Lol

Thank you **so so **much for reading~! I hope I didn't disappoint with this long awaited chapter D:


End file.
